Peanut Butter
by 09ergirl
Summary: Some of them left,some are back,most are jealous and want what the others have.A Challenge is to go on in life,will they be able to deal with people's jealousy.I think not.But at the end of the day all you need is some peanut butter.T for language.


A/N:So this story started out as a one-shot but i decided to make 2 or 3 chapters. The names will be revealed in the next chapter or in the one after. Though it's really easy to guess.

The moment she, codename Blondie, saw him get out of the elevator her heart started beating faster.

He, codenameBoy, was as hot as she remembered him. 

Blondie left a few years ago, but Blondie was sure Boy never stopped loving her, that Boy couldn't move on, just like her. Blondie knew that Boy would take her back and things would get back to normal again, she could feel it in her heart, Blondie never stopped loving Boy, and she was sure that boy never stopped loving Blondie either, Boy's and Blondie's relationship was tough, but Blondie was sure they could make it through it.

Blondie started to make her way towards Boy, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw a blond beautiful girl, of course she knew who she was. 

But it wasn't she, let's call her Girl, who caught her attention, it was a little boy, his code name will be Baby. Baby was trying to walk over Boy, Baby must've been about 1, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a polo. He seemed to hold on to two very precious things in his life, his mummy and his dummy. Girl was holding Baby's tiny hands, helping him walk, Baby tried walking faster, but he 'tangled' his feet and fell. Both Girl and Boy let out a small laughter, but soon Girl bend down to pick Baby up, who was currently crying. 

Girl was saying soothing words to Baby, trying to make him sop crying, Boy soon walked over to Girl and Baby and put Baby's dummy back in his mouth, the crying soon stopped and Girl put Baby back down, she had a jacket a white jacket in her arms, it was white and the hood had fur on the edges, Baby took the jacket out of her grasp and slipped it on by himself.

Both Boy and Girl clapped their hands.

Boy picked Baby up and they headed out.

Blondie of course followed them.

Girl strapped Baby in his car seat, and sat next to him, Boy instead sat in the front.

"Where do you wanna go?" Boy asked Girl, Girl was making faces at Baby, she looked up at Boy with loving eyes.

"Pizza!" Girl exclaimed and Baby started cheering and saying nonsense words. "And Cayden agrees with me!" Girl kissed Baby's soft hands.

Blondie was going over the speed limit, she and her friend were following Boy Girl BabyCodename Family, as I was saying Blondie and her friendCodename...Apple, were following Family. Apple was downloading the newest version of a computer system, Damn her and those laptops.

"Do you think he loves her?" Blondie asked Apple.

"I think so, I mean I've seen them around a bit, they really looked in love." Apple looked Blondie with an apologetic look.

"Why did I have to leave?" Blondie hit her head on the staring wheel. "Why did I have to screw everything up?"

"They look happy" Said Apple referring to Family.

"Well they won't be any more."

"What do you mean?"

"He has to understand he loves me and not her, I'm gonna win him, may it be the last thing I do."

Family arrived at the pizza place 

"Hey what's up?" Asked a guy with a t-shirt that read Cho's Pizza.

"A table for 2 and a highchair." Blondie took Baby's jacket off and handed it to Boy. Their waiting for their table when a young couple , a brunette, codename Brunette, and a blond guy, codename Dude, with a dumb ass look approached them.

"Hey you!" They all exchanged greeting and decided to sit at the same table. Girl sat Baby in his highchair, but the moment she put him down he started crying. Girl groaned and picked Baby up and sat on her chair with Baby on her lap. They ordered food and started chatting. 

"So how's the new semester going, I mean with Cayden and all." Asked Dude.

"Easier than last year, you know first the pregnancy and then he was just a baby." She looked down at Baby who was half asleep, his head resting on Girl's chest, his right hand was on Girl's neck and his left hand on her left breast, his dummy moving slowly, his eyes half closed.

"I think he's tired." Stated Boy.

"Yeah, hey can you go get the stroller from the car." Girl asked Boy, he nodded and got up. 

Baby yawned and moved his right hand from Girl's neck to her hoop earrings. Boy came back with the stroller and Girl lay Baby down and covered him with a blanket, though Baby didn't let go of Girls hand. He immediately dozed off. Their pizza's arrived.

"So how about we head t the beach tomorrow, hit some waves, you two can relax, and Cayden would totally have fun." Proposed Dude and they all agreed.

Blondie was standing outside watching the two couples interact and the cute baby sleeping soundly, they were laughing at some joke that Boy made, Baby woke up and was sitting on Girl's lap, facing her and playing with her hair while she tried to eat. Boy could see Girl's struggle in trying to eat and took the baby out of her arms so she could eat. Boy was making faces at Baby while girl spread kisses all over Baby's face. They were a family, the three of them, she was a bit thinking that coming back meant that everything would be the same, she did have a plan though, brake them up. She wanted Boy to realize that she was better then Girl. 

She looked around the parking lot and spotted a young guy doing exactly what she was doing, staring at the same table, making the same plans.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC

Review 


End file.
